World War III
World War III (WWIII) is a war that was predicted throughout history, with different events in what would happen in the war. According to Nostradamus, the war would be against the United States, Russia, North Korea, China, Venezuela, New Zealand and the Middle East, among other countries of the world, probably due to the various oil, energetic and nuke conflicts. This was not true and the war really happened, in October 2019. Events For Team Villalba *Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe died in the war, which meant she was a victim of the war due to the nuke blast, because she was kidnapped when Doctor Jesus infiltrated the headquarters of Team Villalba and saw her, sending her to Charles Darwin Middle School, she did not escape from there the door was locked, for Police Jesus it seemed sad since his "perfect" girlfriend had died, but he resurrected her a week after the war so that he is cheerful. *The Team Villalba's Mavericks were hacked and stolen by Team Rivper, so they were locked in some cells, probably because Cyber Peacock was corrupted by a virus (since he protects Team Villalba Mavericks from being hacked) and made that the anti-piracy system of the other Mavericks stopped working, made he and the other Mavericks be pirated, which made these not protect Mathtropolis. Police Jesus recovered them by infiltrating the Team Rivper's headquarters in Switzerland. *For Team Villalba, it meant a coup d'état for the Math Nation, since Mathtropolis had been destroyed by the five nuclear bombs' explosion, if they were five nuclear bombs, they were not two as in Hiroshima and Nagasaki on Japan in 1945, during World War II. For Team Rivper *There are no animals, Yupi! *Humans live happily without animals, but only one is sad. *Nothing else? For Math Nation *President Metapod died, which means a coup d'état for the country by the death of the president, not even the militia protected him. *The capital (Mathtropolis) and the whole country was destroyed by the 5 nuke blasts, so it took a few months to remove the radiation caused by exposing it through extreme cold temperatures to recover it in a long reconstruction process that would take about 2 years. *The educational units of animals of the country (the only places with animals in the whole country) were destroyed, the education of the country went to waste. For the World *Extinction of all species of the Animal Kingdom (except, tardigrades, cockroaches and water fleas, among other animals that can survive almost anything). *Change in the food chain, man became herbivorous (eating vegetables and fruits). *There will no longer be meat, eggs, milk, fish or honey because of the lack of cattle, chickens, cows, fish and bees. These types of food are still being discussed in stores, in millions of years, they will end because these types of animals do not exist on earth to do so. *There is no longer any terrestrial wildlife, aerial wildlife or marine wildlife. *There is no way to make clothes because the sheep became extinct (since they have wool) and silkworms too, therefore, textile companies went to the bank because of that. Within a million years, clothes made of wool and silk will end because there is no way to make clothes without sheep or silkworms, at least with cotton plants? *An ultra-gigantic nuclear explosion broke out around the world, similar to the impact of the asteroid that extinguished dinosaurs 66 million years ago, but instead of ending 70% of life on Earth, it ended 90% of life on Earth (only batteries and some animals capable of surviving everything survived), and humans survived in underground bunkers of the government of all countries (with food and water). As there was so much radiation throughout the earth from the explosion, the Earth recovered by artificially causing an ice age on the earth to remove radiation on Earth in a few months. The reconstruction of modern civilization would take about 50 years to recover everything, the Internet and all modern communication systems (radio, TV, telephones, social networks, instant messaging, streaming services, etc.) Trivia *This is the only war where Red Falcon (the New Zealand's army) did not participate, it is unknown because. **That is why the war was uncontrollable? *Was the war worse than World War II? Should they make a Call of Duty: World War III to adapt it to video games? Later, Police Jesus is being given more opportunities to have a human girlfriend, but since Police Jesus has already labeled Ingrid Giraffe as a "perfect" girlfriend, he doesn't want to have an "unperfect" girlfriend and he revived her to be happy. *Humans now became herbivores like our ancestors, eating vegetables and fruits. Meat, eggs, milk, fish, honey, wool and silk will be depleted in a million years due to the lack of manufacturing of these, since for that animals should exist on Earth. *No country could win, not even the Chinese army with the other countries' armies that participated on the war could win for lack from help to the New Zealand's army (Red Falcon), for being very advanced than the Chinese army technologically on futurist arsenal. *In a world without animals, Police Jesus will be angry that it makes him want the Earth to be swallowed by a black hole and by the sun when it becomes a red giant, or maybe hit it with the sun or with a huge asteroid to once restart the world as it was before, or maybe a gamma ray destroys it or aliens invade it, or is it wrong? *Police Jesus created a month after the war, the Ultimate Weapon 2.0 to revive the supposed dead animals to stay calm. Category:2019 Category:Wars Category:History Category:21st Century